


The Misadventures of the Fire Emblem Fates cast

by Greyrosereddragon



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabbles, Humor, Multi, mini-fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyrosereddragon/pseuds/Greyrosereddragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of (mostly humorous) mini fics based upon Fire Emblem Fates. Pairings, ratings and routes vary by chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This bridge is not big enough for the four of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Pairing: none  
> Route: pre-choice
> 
> Corrin has had enough of Hans' shit.

For a while, Corrin could only stand there, gaping at Hans and the fallen Hoshidian soldier. She barely registered the battle cry rising among the fort’s inhabitants. This was just supposed to be a simple recon mission, not a battle between hundreds of Hosidians and four Nohrians.

  
“Gunter!” Corrin shouted when she broke out of her shock.

  
“Yes Ma'am!” The elder knight straightened up in his saddle.

  
“Push him off the bridge.” The draconic princess growled, a sound her throat rarely uttered.

  
“Excuse me?” Hans glanced back at Corrin.

  
“Push. Him. Off. The. Freaking. Bridge.”

  
“With pleasure!” Gunter urged his horse forward.

  
“Wait! I can explain!” The bald criminal waved his arms wildly.

  
Too late. With flick of lance, Hans was sent sprawling in the Bottomless Canyon.

  
“Did that Nohrian just push another Nohrian off the bridge?” One of the archers asked the one next to him. The other one only shrugged.

  
“Sorry about that…” Corrin addressed the fort, tangling her fingers into her white hair nervously. “We didn't know this fort was occupied… Yeah, please don't start a war with us… Um, bye!”

  
They dashed off before the Hosidians could fully process events taking place before them.

  
“What just happened?”

  
“I have no idea.”


	2. Something smells fishy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Pairing: none  
> Route: pre-choice
> 
> Lilith is a dragon, not a fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember who mentioned the bird thing, so I just put Camilla.

“Do you remember that time you found that injured bird and nursed it back to health?”

  
Corrin looked at Camilla strangely.

  
“Bird? I'm pretty sure it was some sort of fish…”

  
“I'm not a fish, I'm a dragon…” Lilith murmured under her breath.

  
“What was that?”

  
“Nothing.”


	3. The dragon in the hot spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Pairing: none  
> Route: Conquest/Revelations

Azura sighed. Today had been quite a stressful day. Starting from Corrin demanding the army to find her lost bear “Mr. Pookie,” to her chasing Velouria for said bear, and to Corrin trying (and failing) to use a dragon vein to spelled out her name. The songstress’ muscles were weighted down with tension.

  
But that was nothing a good dip in the hot springs wouldn’t fix.

  
Azura stepped into the steamy bath house, as just as she was about to slipping into the water, the presence of another stopped her.

  
Corrin was sprawled out in the spring. While usually Azura would not mind her company, the fact that she was in her dragon form and taking up all the available room was quite… annoying.

  
“Oh, hey Azura.” Corrin lifted her mighty draconic head to look at the new arrival.

  
“Corrin, why are you in your dragon form?”

  
“Um… Because the hot water feels nice on my scales?”

  
Azura gave her a blank look.

  
“Are you… angry?”

  
“No, I'm not angry. I just want to take a nice relaxing soak, which I can't do since you are filling up the whole bath.”

  
“Oh, I can get out if you want.”

  
“No, it's fine. Take as much time as you want.” Sarcasm laced the songstress’ voice.

  
“Okay, I'll be here if you need me.” Corrin laid her head back down.

  
Azura walked out before activating her amulet.

  
A scream echoed from the bath house and Corrin, human and partly naked, raced out. “I’M SORRY AZURA! PLEASE DON’T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEE!”

  
A small smile crossed Azura lips as she went to take a much deserved bath.


End file.
